ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmed, I'm Sure (John Smith 10)
Story Gwen is sitting off to the side, Kevin and Rex working on fixing the Rustbucket. Kevin: Come on, Rex! Keep it steady! Rex: Hey, just because you can’t re-integrate the systems doesn’t mean I’m responsible for it! Gwen: (Sighs) Boys. Suddenly, a mana portal opens up in the sky, directly over Gwen’s head. The suction force is strong, sucking her straight up into the sky. By the time Kevin and Rex notice, she is gone. Kevin: Gwen! The sound of running occurs, Rex turning to look. Rex: Uh, hombre? I think we have bigger problems. Gwen floats through Ledgerdomain, lost in the distorted gravity field. She has her arms crossed, pouting. Gwen: Well, this is just great! Why not just throw me into Ledgerdomain?! You might as well handcuff me to Charmcaster! Charmcaster: Oh, I so don’t have time for that! Charmcaster flies past Gwen, grabbing her as she does. A mana hydra is extending after them, a dozen heads biting at them. Adwaita is riding on the base of the hydra, laughing. Adwaita: Run all you like, Charmcaster! I have been re-instated as ruler of Ledgerdomain! Charmcaster turns, firing a mana blast, which destroys a hydra head. Two more grow to replace it, as she scoffs. Charmcaster: You actually have to kill me first! Gwen: Are you the one who called me here? Charmcaster: If I was going to call for anyone, I would’ve called for John, not his wimpy little sidekick. Gwen: Sidekick?! I’ll show you a sidekick. Gwen transforms into her Anodite form, as her hands glow with mana. A mana blade swipes through the air, severing the hydra heads. The points of incisions burn, retracting back into the body. The body explodes, whipping Adwaita into the air, him flying. Gwen: Now! Gwen and Charmcaster clasp hands, forming and firing a powerful lightning bolt. Adwaita is hit hard, fried by the attack. Charmcaster and Gwen escape, as Adwaita recovers on a rock. Adwaita: Cursed sorceress! I’ll fry them alive, just you wait! Voice: Unfortunately, I no longer have time to wait. Adwaita turns, seeing Darkstar behind him. Darkstar drains Adwaita’s energy, him groaning and collapsing. Darkstar: Our Lord and savior gave you but one chance to prove your worth. You failed. Adwaita: You have no power over me, boy! Death doesn’t allow anyone through its door since our savior took him. Darkstar pulls on a chain, as an angel with dark teakwood skin and black wings appears. He wears a white cloak over his body, his face stoic and grim. Adwaita: What is? Darkstar tugs on the chain, as a astral projection is released from the angel, going through Adwaita. The color leaves his face, as his body breaks into a soul, which is sucked away into a black portal. Darkstar: There goes the Ruler of Ledgerdomain. And now, for my payback. End Scene Charmcaster and Gwen are resting on a rock, as Scrutin fly overhead. Charmcaster: So, you’re saying some thing called the Intellectuary destroyed the universe? That explains how Adwaita got free from his cell. Gwen: John said that Intellectuary controls Death, not allowing souls to return to the Underworld. We either have to free Death, or kill Intellectuary. Charmcaster: Good enough for me. I just wish I didn’t have to be paired up with you. Gwen: Hey, I’m not happy about this either! A wave of fire shoots from the sky, surrounding Gwen and Charmcaster. Gwen swings her arms to the ground, a mana wave forming and putting it out. Charmcaster moves to fire a mana blast at the source, though she’s struck from behind by a laser blast. Gwen floats into the air, and is blasted by a mana blast, hitting the ground. Gwen and Charmcaster stand, as Darkstar floats in the air, the angel behind him. Darkstar: Hello, lovely Gwen. Gwen & Charmcaster: (Angry) Darkstar! Darkstar: Why, hello there, Charmcaster. I must admit, I didn’t expect the two of you to stay in a pair. Charmcaster: Yeah, well, I’ll even team up with this weakling to kill you. You killed Uncle Hex! Darkstar: And I have rectified that. A shadow takes a three-dimensional form, as it shoots a stream of fire. Charmcaster deflects it, as the shadow takes a physical form, being Hex. Charmcaster: (Distraught) Uncle Hex? Hex’s eyes are blank, as if in a trance. Hex: (Monotone) Hello, Charmcaster. Gwen: That angel, is that? Darkstar: Oh, yes. Meet Thanatos, god of Death. I’ve been entrusted in caring for him, and decided to take it a step further. But, I brought a few more friends as well. Two more shadows appear, forming into 3-D. They take the form of Spellbinder and Max Tennyson, Max wearing an exoskeleton suit, wielding a large blaster. Gwen: (Gasps) Grandpa? Charmcaster: Daddy? Darkstar: What a lovely family reunion! I can think of no better way to kill two annoying women, than with their loved ones. Thanatos, have them kill them. Thanatos: (Sighs) As you say, holder of my bonds. Hex raises his staff, pointing it at Gwen and Charmcaster. He fires a bolt of lightning from it, as Gwen raises a mana shield to block it, Charmcaster stunned from the event. Charmcaster: Uncle, please stop! Max charges in, punching the mana shield with his enhanced fist. It starts to break the mana shield, Gwen’s confidence wavering. Gwen: Grandpa! I don’t want to hurt you! Max: (Monotone) It’s been so long, Gwendolyn. You’ve grown so much. Gwen chokes back a tear, when the mana shield breaks, launching her back. Charmcaster blasts Max away with a mana blast, as Spellbinder swirls his hands, residual mana energy wrapping around Charmcaster, forming rope that wraps around her. Charmcaster drops, tied up. Charmcaster: Daddy, I know you can break free! That lowlife is nothing compared to Adwaita! You can fight it! Darkstar: No one can resist Death. All shall die. And he can throw you into Tartarus if I so desired it. Thanatos: Is that what you desire, sir? To throw them to Tartarus? Darkstar: In time. Soon it won’t matter. Once the Intellectuary’s plan is completed. Gwen gets up, going to assist Charmcaster, when Max gets in her path, punching her back. Gwen hits the ground, still in shock. Max comes overhead, pointing the blaster at her. Gwen: (Crying) Grandpa Max. Max prepares to fire, when energy shuriken hit the blaster, causing it to explode. Max skids back, as Red Ninja lands in his path. Gwen: Red Ninja? Red Ninja looks back at Gwen, nodding his head. Darkstar: You! I can’t believe you were let through the gates of death. Red Ninja spins and throws shuriken at Darkstar, as Hex floats in front of him, knocking them away with his staff. One arches back, and cuts Charmcaster free. She snarls, as she blasts Spellbinder, knocking him away. Charmcaster: Sorry, father. But I must stop you, and return you to your rest! Charmcaster floats into the air, chanting black speech. Dark mana forms around them, as it creeps around. Hex prepares to chant as well, as Red Ninja flips at him, wielding a sword. He swings it, Hex parrying with his staff. He then blasts Red Ninja with a mana blast, sending him away. Gwen spins and catches Hex in a mana whip, pulling him to the ground. Red Ninja lands and rolls on the ground, Max swinging his fist at him, Red Ninja catching it, flipping over him and restraining his arm behind him. Gwen: Charmcaster, whatever you’re doing, do it now! Charmcaster: (In black speech) Catena Confractus! The chain in Darkstar’s hand breaks, freeing Thanatos from his grip. Darkstar looks in fear, as Thanatos turns to him. Thanatos: Michael Morningstar. Originally killed in The Ultimate Battle Part 2. Revived by Phantom prior to Zombie World, but not revealed to be alive until 7 Knights. I sentence you to return to the Underworld, beyond the reaches of Intellectuary. Darkstar: No. NO! I WILL NOT DIE AGAIN! Darkstar fires a dark energy blast, draining Thanatos’ energy. Hex appears behind Darkstar, smacking Darkstar in the back of the head. Darkstar turns in astonishment, as Hex presses the beak of the staff to his chest. Hex: Hello, boy. And now, we’re even. Hex blasts Darkstar, the mana blast going straight through him. Darkstar gasps in pain, as his body breaks apart, his soul sucked into a black portal. Max and Spellbinder have returned to normal as well, confused. Max: Huh? What is? Gwen: Grandpa! Gwen hugs Max, as he laughs while returning it. Max: Well, hey there kid! It’s been a while. You’ve grown so much! Gwen: I missed you. I missed you so much. Max: I can only imagine, dear. Charmcaster hugs Spellbinder, who has tears in his eyes. Spellbinder: You have grown so much. You really have become one who can keep our people safe. Hex: She has. Hex floats down, as Spellbinder breaks from Charmcaster, staring at him. The two give each other an awkward hug. Hex: It is good to see you, brother. Spellbinder: Thank you for caring for my daughter. I know you never held family to high esteem. Hex: Family sticks together. I learned that the hard way. Thanatos: I thank you for all of your help. I am freed from Intellectuary’s grip. However, I must return to my active job, and return souls to the Underworld. Max Tennyson, died before the John Smith 10 series began. Spellbinder, killed before the John Smith 10 series began, revived in Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) and returned to the Underworld at that time. Hex, killed in Strength and Power. Red Ninja, killed in Traitor, ''but not revealed until ''Framed (John Smith 10). Charmcaster, killed in Out of Luck, revived prior to Zombie World, revealed alive in Lost Magic. These souls must all return to the Underworld. Gwen: Wait, you’re going to kill all of them?! Thanatos: I must do my job. Just as you must stop the Intellectuary. Red Ninja reacts, moving in front of Gwen, as he’s hit by a fireball. Gwen turns, seeing Swampfire, releasing methane all around them. Gwen raises a mana shield, as Swampfire releases fire, it exploding, the rock platform they were on being destroyed. The characters float through the air, as Swampfire stretches its arm, grabbing Red Ninja, his body charred. It slams him into Gwen, sending them tumbling back. Max: Get away from my granddaughter! Max floats at Swampfire, who easily catches him and kicks him away. Hex, Spellbinder and Charmcaster blasts Swampfire with mana, it floating back. Its body breaks as it transforms, into a silver colored hexahog. He has four quills forming a crown on his forehead, and two quills going back. It wears gloves and black and blue shoes. On his palms are two glowing circles, with a trail leading back to the arm. Gwen: That transformation sequence. Metal John! Silver Wind thrusts its glowing palm forward, releasing an expanding wave of mana, slamming into everyone. Silver Wind’s shoes glow, as it rockets forward from mana, bursting through the others, scattering them. Silver Wind thrusts its palm at Thanatos, mana energy circling him like wind. Silver Wind holds out its other hand, as Gwen and Charmcaster are caught in a mana outline, the two being pulled in. Charmcaster: What are you doing?! Let us go! Charmcaster fires a mana blast at him, but Silver Wind catches the mana, causing it to curve back and hit Charmcaster and Gwen, injuring them greatly. Intellectuary: And here I thought Darkstar would be worthy enough to hold you. Intellectuary appears before Thanatos, holding his arm up. A new chain forms, as it wraps around Thanatos’ hands. Thanatos is bound again, him scowling. Thanatos: You won’t get away with this. Intellectuary: Oh, but I have. Metal, take those two with you. Thanatos, you can get rid of the rest of them. They are obsolete. Silver Wind flies away, taking Gwen and Charmcaster with it. Thanatos releases several astral projections, one going through Hex, Spellbinder, Max and Red Ninja. They all moan, as their bodies break down, being sucked into a black hole. Intellectuary: And I now add Gwen and Charmcaster to the collection of girls. If only he realized what was going on. Characters * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin (brief) * Rex Salazar (brief) * Charmcaster * Red Ninja * Thanatos Villains * Darkstar (death) * Adwaita (death) * Hex (controlled) * Max Tennyson (controlled) * Spellbinder (controlled) * Metal John * Intellectuary Aliens By Metal * Swampfire * Silver Wind (first appearance) Trivia * Gwen gets separated from Kevin. * Max Tennyson makes his first and only appearance in John Smith 10. * Thanatos is introduced. * Intellectuary reveals that he is collecting girls associated with John. * This episode was originally going to be the sixth episode of Season 7. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc